


In a new old fashioned way

by hazelandglasz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa, Teen Wolf Rare Pair November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>treehiller23 said : <br/>So I have a Stydia prompt, and sadly due to NaNoWriMo, no time to write it. So since it is Rarepair November it’s up for grabs. But if you do write it please send me the link so I can enjoy your epicness. \</p><p>Stydia: The pack decides to do secret Santa and Stiles and Lydia get each other. He get’s her the perfect gift, then she kisses him under the Mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a new old fashioned way

Stiles thinks that Secret Santa is an awesome idea.

First of all : the pack needs it.

They all need to tighten the bonds between them, beyond their initial friendships and feelings, and what better way to do it than looking for a gift that will make the recipient happy and appreciated ?

Second of all : it’s FUN.

And given the recent events, the pack can use all the fun they can find.

So okay, they might all grumble and mumble (and huff and puff) but Stiles doesn’t budge, holding his beanie with all of the names scribbled on little squares of paper.

He doesn’t know which one of the sourwolves he wants to get the most : Derek ? to get him a nice, colorful [shirt](http://www.truffleshuffle.co.uk/store/images_high_res/Ladies_Baby_Pink_Care_Bears_Shake_Your_Bear_Behind_T_Shirt_hi_res.jpg) ? Isaac ? to get him that awesome geeky [shirt](http://www.forom47.com/boutique/647-894-thickbox/t-shirt-space-invaders-join-us-or-die.jpg) he spotted online and that he’s going to get no matter what ? Scott ? to get him a funny [mug](http://i1.cpcache.com/product/525745274/yes_im_a_veterinarian_mug.jpg?height=225&width=225) ?

The twins are a no-brainer : he has the perfect [shirts](http://www.adventurevacationcruiselineblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/06/Companion-Disney-Tweedle-Dee-Tweedle-Dum-t-shirts.jpg) for them (Stiles has half a mind to get them anyway).

The only one he doesn’t want to get is Jackson, but he doubts that he’ll get him.

He wouldn’t mind getting the girls either, now that he thinks about it.

For Allison, an old edition of Sun Tzu “[The Art of War](http://www.abebooks.com/servlet/FrameBase?content=/en/imagegallery/imagegallery.shtml?images=http://pictures.abebooks.com/RAREBOOKCELLAR/11333761156.jpg)" - no doubt about it, she would go crazy over it.

For Cora, he knows what she needs : a complete set of Supernatural DVDs. She keeps raving about Jared Padalecki but she has only seen the first season of the show, it’s tragic really.

For Lydia …

Ah, it gets tricky.

There are so many things Stiles wants to buy for Lydia (no, not a ring —- but there is food for thoughts in that one).

Stiles scoffs to himself as he holds the beanie to Allison.

He’ll never get Lydia anyway.

"Everyone has their name ?" he calls, looking in the hat. Sure enough, only one square of paper remains. "Good, you all know the Secret santa principle : no peaking, no cheating and happy shopping !"

Once he’s alone in his Jeep, Stiles unfolds the paper, feeling his heart stuttering in his chest.

Lydia.

Well, he owes himself five bucks.

——

_Christmas Eve_

"Can we open the gifts now ?"

"No".

"Please ?"

"No".

"You’re a party pooper."

"Don’t care - Christmas gifts are for Christmas mornings, everybody knows that, Derek !" Stiles huffs for approximately the 13th time that evening.

Strangely enough, the alpha is determined to open the gifts tonight instead of in the morning - it’s a side of him they don’t see often, and they all discretely enjoy to see him sit in his chair with a grumpy pout.

"Oh, come on, Mordka," Lydia says, putting an hand on Stiles’ shoulder, "we can at least open the Secret santa’s gift can’t we ?"

Stunned by the name she used - nice try, Martin but no, just … no - Stiles opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"Putting it to a vote then ?" she suggests, cocking her head to the side and all her Venetian curls tumble off her shoulder. How is Stiles suppose to resist such a vision ?

As he nods, Lydia turns to the pack. “Who wants to open the Secret Santa gifts ? By show of hands ?”

Several hands rise in the air (“Derek, only one hand”) and Stiles sighs.

"You’re all spoiled children, and that’s coming from me," he says with a pained voice, standing up to come next to the special pile they made to keep the Secret Santa’s identity secrets.

"I’m gonna play Santa’s helper on that one - Scott !" he says without any preamble, passing out the gifts with a perfect poker face.

He opens his gift and tries to see who was his Secret santa - though the post-it highlighting the word “solitary” on the [cover](http://www.amazon.com/Wicca-A-Guide-Solitary-Practitioner/dp/0875421180/ref=pd_sim_b_6) makes him believe that Jackson might be behind it. Well, joke’s on him, if Stiles gets better at magic, Jackson will definitely be his guinea pig.

From the corner of his eyes, he watches Lydia opening his gift.

The Manuka honey is more of a little joke than anything else - a Banshee needs to take care of her throat, right ? - but he’s particularly curious about her reaction to the second part of the gift.

He knows how cold she can get in the Winter, and Massachussetts is not famous for their warm seasons, so he went for a practical [idea](http://media.treehugger.com/assets/images/2011/10/Heated-gloves-USB.jpg), which will hopefully make her smile.

She opens it, rolling her eyes at the honey, as he predicted, but her eyes go fond at the sight of the gloves. He picked the fluffiest ones he could find, but he wasn’t sure about the pastel colors.

"That’s adorable," she says softly, running her fingers on the soft material and Stiles can feel all the tension leaving his shoulders.

He did good.

Patting himself on the shoulders internally, Stiles stands up from his chair to get some more of that “butterbeer” Isaac made.

Coming back, he leans against the doorframe to look at them, at his pack and a soft smile stretches his lips.

"Stiles ?"

Stiles hurries to swallow to smile at Lydia. “Hey, Lydia,” he replies smoothly and she gives him on of her crooked “you’re an adorable idiot” smile.

"Thank you - the gloves were a nice touch," she says quietly, making sure that no one else can hear her and Stiles’ eyes widen.

"I - I don’t - what …" he sputters but she puts her small hand on his shoulder.

"You’re the only one who would think of practicality - and who remembers that I’m really sensitive to cold," she adds with a little depreciating laugh.

Stiles sighs but smiles nonetheless. “I’m glad you like them,” he replies honestly and there is a moment of silence between them.

Lydia looks up and a bigger smile appears on her face. “Hey, mistletoe,” she says, pointing at the red and green bouquet suspended there.

Stiles blushes immediately at that sight. “I - Won’t Aiden mind you …?” he says, wanting to facepalm at the amount of blabbering he’s afflicted when he’s with Lydia.

"What if I told you that what Aiden minds is none of my concern right now ?" Lydia asks in reply, taking a step closer to him and cupping his face.

Momentarily speechless, Stiles feels like he’s in slow motion as Lydia tilts her head and slowly kisses him.

Forget about the Wiccan book he got and the ones he wishes he got.

This is the best Christmas gift he could have ever hoped for.


End file.
